Spider-Man (Netflix TV series)
Spider-Man is an American/Japanese animated superhero television series co-produced by Marvel Animation and Toei Animation. Plot Characters Shinji_Ikari2.png|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (civilian) Main Characters *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - A teenage genius who gets bitten by a radioactive spider, becoming a web-slinging vigilante. *'Mary Jane "M.J." Watson' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - The slightly popular but pretty nice and curious student who is starting to bloom a relationship with Peter. Antagonists *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - The morally corrupt CEO of OsCorp who later becomes a criminal obsessed with Peter. *'Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by David Tennant) - Midtown's science teacher who despises Osborn and steals an in-works project to become a criminal. *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - A disgraced journalist who finds the symbiote while the symbiote itself is a highly dangerous OsCorp excitement that gained sentience and was meant to become a tool for the military. *'Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - Peter's idol who mutates into a lizard. *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture '(voiced by Mark Hamill) - An elderly businessman and a rival to Norman OsCorp, creating a metallic bird-like harness. *'Herman Schultz/Shocker '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - An enforcer for several mob bosses who gains shock gauntlets and tries to start his own career *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - A flamboyant Russian celebrity who runs a Man vs. Wild-like show where he hunts dangerous preys, finding Spider-Man to be the perfect thing to boost ratings. *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - A shock jock who gains electric abilities. *'Flint Watson/Sandman' (voiced by Tim Curry) - MJ's abusive father who despises heroes and ends up getting mutated into a sand-like creature. *'Mysterio' (voiced by Nolan North) - He used to work for OsCorp before being fired and now wants revenge. *'Scorpion '(voiced by TBA) - *'Hydro-Man' (voiced by TBA) - *'Mr. Negative' (voiced by TBA) - *'Rhino' (voiced by TBA) - Supporting Characters *'Harry Osborn '(voiced by Jason Spisak) - Peter's best friend who despises the Spider-Man. *'Aunt May Parker '(voiced by Karen Strassman) - Peter's protective aunt. *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - The jerk captain of the football team who secretly admires Spider-Man but bullies Peter. *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat '(voiced by Laura Bailey) - A student who doubles as a flirtatious jewel thief who has a love-hate relationship with Spider-Man. *'J. Jonah Jamerson' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - The overprotective owner of the Daily Bugle who doesn't necessarily hate Spider-Man but just finds him untrained and not the best choice of a protector of the city. *'Betty Brant' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - Jameson's secretary. *'Robbie Robertson' (voiced by Khary Payton) - A member to the Bugle who is Jameson's right hand. Minor Characters *'Uncle Ben Parker' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - Peter's deceased uncle. Guest Characters * Episodes Production Soundtrack Reception Trivia * Poll Do you like Spider-Man (Netflix TV series)? Yes No Maybe Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Spider-Man Category:Superhero television series Category:Superheroes Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:TV Series Category:Coolot's ideas